The return of Beth
The return of Beth Beth and Daryl and the rest of their group got split up, because of the prison attack. So they all run… Beth and Daryl was with each other after the attack, but then they start running because the walkers were coming. Beth runs out in front of a cop car and gets hit. The police had taken her to their people are. Beth wakes up... doesn’t know where she is. She gets up looks around and tries to find a way out. There was no way out. Then a cop and doctor walks in the room. “Are you feeling okay?” the Doctor asked. “Where… where am I?” Beth replied. “You’re in our hospital.” Responded the cop. “Who are you, and why am I here?” Beth asked. “My name is dawn and we saved you from getting attacked by the walkers.” Dawn answered. “Why did you save me?” Beth asked. “We couldn’t leave you out there for the walkers to get you.” Dawn responded. Then after they cleared up where Beth was, dawn told her she had to pay off the resources they used on her, Dawn told her she had to work like everyone else to leave. “Dawn I want to find my group and leave.” Beth demanded. “Beth, honey you’re not able to leave, you are hurt and in pain.” Dawn replied. “I can take care of myself, I’ve made it this far haven’t I.” Beth responded. “You’re not leaving yet and that’s final.” Dawn replied madly. Well after dawn and Beth where done arguing, Beth decided she wanted to leave as soon as she could, and so she met this boy, and his name was Noah. He’s been there longer than she has, and he wanted to leave to. So after they got done talking they decided to leave one night. But not as soon as they wanted because dawn was in the hallway by the doors. “When do you want to go?” Noah asked. “As soon as she gets away from the doors.” Beth replied. “Okay! Get ready.” Noah said. The hallway was clear, they ran out through the hallways and escaped out the doors. They made it out… here’s comes zombies after them, they start to run they made it out of there gates. They start to run and they end up in the woods and trying to their group. “Beth do you know where they are.” Noah asked. “No, but we can find them...”Beth answered. “Alright let’s start looking.” Noah responded. After walking for hours, they decide to make a fire and sit for a while. They woke up and started to walk again. “Beth wake up.” Noah said. “I’m up Noah.” Beth replied. They kept walking and they find Daryl and Beth runs up to him and hugs him. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much.” Beth replied happily. Noah stands there why’ll Beth and Daryl are hugging… then Noah was ready to leave and find their group. He looks around and he asked Beth if she was ready to leave. “Beth are you guys ready to leave.” Noah asked. “Yes... let’s go.” Daryl replied. “Daryl where is everyone?” Beth asked. “We found a place, called Alexandria.” Daryl responded. They started to walk back to Alexandria, but then the walkers came. Daryl took his cross bow and started to shoot at their heads and they started to run and run and running so fast to try to get to Daryl’s car. “Daryl where’s the car?” Beth yelled. “It’s up here keep looking!” Daryl responded. “Beth look it’s the car.” Noah shouted. They run to the car and Daryl said,” I’m driving.” So they start driving and then Beth and Daryl are in the front seats talking. They look into each other eyes they started to hold hands. Then Noah’s eyes opened so wide. He was shocked. “Umm... are we almost there.” Noah asked. “Yes almost.” Daryl responded. “Daryl… we need to talk alone when we get there.” Replied Beth “okay.” Daryl smile. They made it Alexandria and Maggie saw Beth and she started to cry. After they get inside Alexandria’s gates. They run up to each other and hugs each other. “I’ve missed you so much.” Maggie cried. “I’ve missed you to.” Beth responded. They group sees Beth and they all start running up to her and cries. Then after they all catch up with her. She wanted to talk to Daryl. “Daryl can we talk in my room?” Beth asked Daryl “Yes.” Daryl said. “Daryl, I want to be more than friends.” Beth said. “Me too.” Daryl responded. After Beth and Daryl was done talking, they both stared into each other’s eyes and kissed. Then they were getting ready for bed, because they are going to tell there group about them tomorrow. The next morning they wake up and getting ready and really nerve for today… So they leave there house to find there group. “Guys... We have something to tell you guys, it’s important.” Beth requested. “Okay, what is it?” rick asked. “Okay well I and Daryl… are… together now...” Beth replied. Glenn looks at Daryl and starts to laugh. “What you laughing about?” Daryl asked Glenn “you.” Glenn replied. So Glenn started asking questions about where she was, and what was it like. “So… what was it like?” Glenn asked. “It was awful.” Beth replied. “We had to clean after people, we got tortured and stuff like that.” Beth replied again. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, and I’m so glad your back.” Maggie replied to Beth. Beth and Daryl went to their house and Beth told Daryl she needed to talk to him in a little bit.so a little bit turned into two weeks. She tells him something that shocks him to death. “Daryl!” Beth yelled. “What’s wrong?” Daryl asked. “I have to tell you something.” Beth requested. “Okay, what is it?” Daryl asked. “I’m… pregnant...” Beth responded. Daryl faints and falls to the ground. Beth tries to pull him and put him on their couch. Beth was scared, she doesn’t know what to do, so she tries waking him up. “Daryl, are you okay?” Beth asked. “Yeah... are you really pregnant?” Daryl asked. “Yes I am.” Beth replied. “Okay.’ Daryl replied with a smile on his face. So Beth walks outside and she sees Daryl and tells him that her and Daryl has to tell everyone something, so Rick called on a meeting, because Beth requested it. The meeting is starting… “Beth you wanted us here, is there something you have to say?” Rick asked. “Yes... okay so… I’m pregnant.” Beth replied. Maggie smiles and laughs, the she said, “I’m happy for you Beth honey.” “How do you like knowing that you’re going to be a father?” Glenn asked Daryl. “Pretty good, I want a little boy.” Daryl replied. So after 9 months she has her baby on December, 24 2015. She has a beautiful baby boy, and they named him Norman Dixon. They live happily, but always in fear, because what the world became. No matter what everyone in the group, everyone in Alexandria always finds away to be together, no matter what. Category:Hope Category:Love Category:Sad Category:Happy